Connection
by Elizabeth Tudor
Summary: Hamlet. The very act of writing a letter, of putting words to paper, is dangerous in a country where even the walls have ears. Some people are willing to take the risk. A collection of oneshots, written as letters between the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hamlet, student of Wittenburg, Prince of Denmark, and son without a father to Horatio, fellow student, gifted scholar, and trusted friend

Greetings, my dear Horatio.

I apologize for not having written these past few months, but my mind is in a turmoil. My father, the good king Hamlet, is dead, and in his place sits mine cunning uncle, Claudius…and beside him, my queen mother. Scarcely was my beloved father in the grave before they were wed, and he on the throne. I find the circumstances most vile, and have made up my mind to investigate further. Something is rotten in the state of Denmark, rotten to the very core, and I fear it may soon spread outward.

In Denmark, the very walls have ears, and all that I must say cannot be put into a letter. I must ask you to tear yourself away from your studies and come to me. I need your help, Horatio. There is no one I would sooner trust than you, and trust is so thin in the air here. I need a friend beside me if I am to weather this storm. I implore you, not as a prince, but as a comrade, to make your way to Denmark with all haste. Be cautious in your travel, and when you arrive, ask for Marcellus. He is my ally, and will aid you.

Godspeed and safe journeys.

Hamlet


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Hamlet to the fair Lady Ophelia, daughter of my king's most trusted adviser

My dear Ophelia, I know that I frightened you those days ago by bursting in on you. I know that I am regarded as mad, and that you have every reason to believe it so. In spite of this, I must ask you to put aside your reasoning and listen to what I have to say.

My madness, my darling Ophelia, is no more valid in fact or reason than my uncle's claim to the throne. It is best for me now to be mad, so mad I am, in word and deed if not in thought. Whilst I am insane, tongues may be loosened in my presence, and foul deeds undone. I wish only that you know that there is yet method behind the madness, for I know I have frightened you, and I wish there were another way.

I must now ask you to do something which I know will be hard. You must defy your father, and speak not of this to him or anyone else. Burn this letter, darling Ophelia, lest in my madness you be dragged down with me. If he must have it known what words I penned to you, give him the other letter, full of a grief-torn lover's faithless promises.

I would that you were not here, that you would get thyself to a nunnery or some other place, that you would be safe. In these times ahead, no one's well-being may be vouchsafed, and I would not have you harmed. Doubt that the sun doth move, but never doubt I love thee, fair Ophelia, no matter you may see or hear to be otherwise. In happier circumstance, we may have been wed. But circumstances are unhappy and will not be changed by wishes, so I must bid you adieu and beg you again to take the necessary precautions and burn this letter, for your safety as well as my own. Adieu, my dear Ophelia, and God's peace.

Hamlet


	3. Chapter 3

King of Denmark to English ambassador

Pray forgive my briefness. I have much to say and little time in which to pen it. I beg only that you look carefully upon my words, and see the meanings between them.

My new son, most dearly beloved by all, is unwell. He paces the corridors as a shadow of himself, speaking when not spoken to and making wild accusations. Madness in great ones must not go unwatched, and I allow myself the hope that some time in England, away from the distresses of court life, will aid his recovery.

The world is a large place though, my friend. Pirates may attack. Assassins may be hired. Treasons may be uncovered. I hope I am well-founded in my confidence when I ask you to take care of him in the best way you know how?

Think well on my words, my friend. It will be far the better for all if you do.

Claudius, King


End file.
